


Побочный эффект

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Побочный эффект

— Я на это не подписывался.  
Это было первое, что сказал Мукуро, попытавшись слезть с лабораторного кресла и едва не потеряв равновесие.  
— Ага, — Верде сделал пометку в блокноте. — Побочный эффект — провалы в памяти. Интересно.  
— Доктор Верде! — Мукуро повысил голос. — Ты меня слышишь или нет?  
— Тебя что-то смущает? — Верде поднял глаза от записей. — Может быть, тебе кажется, что меня здесь нет? Еще какие-то галлюцинации?  
— Это не галлюцинации, — злобно сказал Мукуро, выпрямляясь и разворачивая плечи. — Это сиськи, если ты не заметил.  
Верде поправил очки.  
— Ну почему же, — сказал он. — Такие сиськи сложно не заметить. И, эммм...  
Мукуро опустил голову и даже вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть вниз повнимательнее. Потом посмотрел на Верде.  
— Думаю, это должно быть удобно, — предположил Верде, снова поправляя очки. — Ну, там... Ходить.  
— Ходить, — повторил Мукуро, подтянул к себе стул и уселся. — Ты сказал, что тебя интересует мое пламя. И мои способности. И...  
— И шесть путей, — напомнил Верде, листнув блокнот. — Да, так я и говорил. Хорошо, что ты согласился, это было очень познавательно.  
Мукуро почувствовал, что начинает терять нить беседы, и сдвинул брови.  
— Но об этом ты ничего не говорил! — обвиняюще сказал он, ткнув себя в левую грудь. Грудь качнулась. Верде отвел глаза.  
— Ну знаешь, — сказал он. — Не всегда эксперименты идут так, как задумано. Вот, например, британские ученые недавно...  
— Доктор, — сказал Мукуро очень ласково. — Верни мне, пожалуйста, мое тело. Или мне забрать твое?  
— Погоди-погоди, — Верде оттолкнулся от стола и вместе с креслом отъехал из зоны действия трезубца. — Науку двигают не угрозы, Мукуро, а искренний энтузиазм. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю.  
— Чушь собачья, — холодно сказал Мукуро. — Мой жизненный опыт подсказывает, что угрозы двигают науку еще как. Если ты, Верде, понимаешь, о чем я говорю.  
Верде отмахнулся.  
— Не волнуйся, — он снова залистал блокнот. — Я все исправлю. Послезавтра, в десять... Нет, погоди, давай в двенадцать, в десять я занят. Реборн согласился показать мне Леона.  
— Чтобы ты превратил его в жабу? — поинтересовался Мукуро. — Никаких послезавтра, доктор. Немедленно.  
— Почему в жабу, — рассеянно удивился Верде. — Ты разве себе не нравишься? А, ты себя еще не видел. Посмотри. А сегодня все равно ничего не выйдет, мне нужно заново зарядить установку. Очень энергоемкий эксперимент, понимаешь. Я даже не ожидал, что исчерпается все, вплоть до резерва. К тому же, мне казалось, что тебе все равно, в каком теле...  
Он продолжал говорить, но Мукуро уже пошел к маленькому зеркалу над заваленной грязными перчатками раковиной.  
Верде повернулся вместе с креслом вслед за ним:  
— О, а вид сзади тоже неплох.  
— Верде, — сказал Мукуро после минуты тяжелого молчания. — Ты можешь себе представить, что скажет Кёя?  
— Могу, — пожал плечами Верде. — По-моему, это несложно, если вспомнить его активный словарный запас.  
Мукуро резко развернулся, грудь подпрыгнула. Мукуро поморщился.  
— Знаешь, — с неожиданной заботой сказал Верде. — тебе нужно это... Ну, девушки такое носят. Наверное, им помогает.  
— Мне нужно мое тело, — огрызнулся Мукуро и пошел к своей одежде.  
Рубашка не застегнулась. Брюки отказались налезать вовсе. Проблему удалось решить с помощью лабораторного халата и нескольких иллюзий, но настроения Мукуро это не улучшило.

Не улучшило его и то, что сказал три часа спустя Хибари Кёя.  
Вовсе не то, чего ожидал сам Мукуро, и не то, что оскорбительно предполагал Верде.  
— Вау, — сказал Хибари Кёя, — отличная грудь. И даже без иллюзий.  
— Я запишусь в феминистки, — ответил Мукуро, потративший два часа из трех на то, чтобы выбрать из бесконечного множества предметов, подчеркивающих эту грудь, лучшие и самые дорогие. Просто из любви к совершенству. — Ты оскорбляешь мое человеческое достоинство.  
— А что, — удивился Кёя, — у тебя и достоинство осталось?  
Иногда невозможно было не признать, что "забью до смерти" — это наилучший ответ практически в любой ситуации. Однако Мукуро чурался эпигонства.  
— В феминистки тебя не возьмут, — сообщил Кёя.  
— Почему это? — обиделся Мукуро.  
— Они все страшные, — пояснил Кёя и уселся напротив Мукуро. — Ты уже сделал заказ? Я так понимаю, счет сегодня оплачиваю я?  
Мукуро подумал, что если бы он не избегал повторений, то не пропустил бы уже вторую возможность удачно ответить на оскорбление.

К середине ужина он был почти уверен, что сегодня не его день — и он даже знал, чей. Потому что видел этого счастливчика своими глазами. Кёя демонстративно о нем заботился, подливал в бокал вино и спрашивал, что Мукуро больше нравится: бриллианты, поездки на тропические острова или автомобили — изящные, элегантные женские автомобили, рассуждал Кёя между очередной сменой блюд, как ты считаешь, Мукуро?..  
Мукуро побарабанил пальцами по столу, переложил с места на место десертный нож и медленно провел языком по губам.  
— А я и не знал, что ты шовинист, Кёя, — сказал он. Гласные растянулись, шипящие свистнули в приоткрытых губах, имя гладким камешком перекатилось во рту. Кёя замер, не договорив. Мукуро слегка наклонился вперед, почувствовал, как скользнула в ложбинку между грудей цепочка с кольцом Вонголы, и шепнул, глядя упомянутому шовинисту в глаза:  
— Ты совершенно не умеешь ухаживать.

Может быть, день сегодня был и не его, зато вот вечер определенно удался.  
По крайней мере, одно мгновение — сияющее, ослепительное мгновение торжества, вызванного растерянностью в Кёиных глазах.

В следующую секунду Кёя подавился вином и фыркнул.  
— Прекрасное кьянти тридцатилетней выдержки, — мрачно сказал Мукуро, скомкав салфетку и вытирая декольте. — А толку?  
— На щеке, — сказал Кёя, продолжая ухмыляться. — И еще...  
— Куда ты смотришь? — обеспокоился Мукуро, вытирая лицо.  
— И еще на шее, — медленно сказал Кёя. — Красиво.  
— Ты больной извращенец, — сообщил Мукуро на случай, если Кёя этого еще не знал. — Все вы больные извращенцы. И шовинисты. И тот урод, который пялится на мои сиськи.  
— Где, — произнес Хибари Кёя таким голосом, что вечер немедленно начал исправляться снова.  
— Слева, — начал Мукуро, а для того, чтобы продолжить, пришлось придержать Кёю невидимым для окружающих зеленым стеблем. — Слева от меня, — договорил он. — От тебя — справа.  
— Какая разница, — процедил Кёя, — левый тоже пялился.  
Мукуро потянулся за вином и подумал, что свою прелесть можно найти в чем угодно.

Полчаса спустя, в такси, которое везло их к Кёиному дому, он был готов пересмотреть это мнение.  
— Послушай, — тоном воспитательницы приюта для отсталых детей говорил он, — это ведь не первое женское тело, в котором мы... То есть, я...  
— Угу, — согласился Кёя, продолжая сосредоточенно шарить у Мукуро под юбкой.  
— Я даже не говорю о Хром, — Мукуро машинально сдвинул ноги, но это не помогло; Кёя был очень целеустремлен и крайне настойчив. — Но была еще та певица, помнишь, она сотрудничала с китайцами. Ну та, с такими огромными сиськами.  
— Силиконовыми, — пробормотал Кёя, стаскивая с его плеча бретельку и слушая его явно невнимательно.  
— Да неважно! — Мукуро почувствовал, что начинает злиться. — И медсестра в больнице, и горничная, и...  
— И все это, — Кёя поднял голову и посмотрел на Мукуро такими шальными глазами, что злость мгновенно испарилась, как вода на горячем камне, — было ненастоящее. Ты ничего не чувствовал.  
— Неправда, — возмутился Мукуро, — я чувствовал симпатию. И расположение. И... ох... Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
— Вот и разница, — сказал Кёя, и спорить с ним было совершенно невозможно.  
Мукуро успел подумать, что нормальный таксист бы уже попытался выкинуть их из машины и умер; но этот просто упирался своим начесанным коком в лобовое стекло и невозмутимо вез их дальше. Возможно, он даже в зеркало заднего вида не смотрел — чтобы не нарушать дисциплину.

Потом, уже глубокой ночью, или, может быть, ближе к утру, Мукуро пришла в голову очередная неприятная мысль, которая его и разбудила.  
— Кёя, — сказал он и пихнул Кёю в бок.  
— Убью, — не просыпаясь, сказал Кёя и отвернулся.  
Мукуро толкнул его еще раз.  
— Ну что тебе, — Кёя приоткрыл один глаз, — дорогая?

Тут Мукуро решил, что с него хватит. Поэтому разговор удалось продолжить не сразу.

— Так что ты хотел? — спросил Кёя позже, стирая кровь из длинной ссадины на скуле; выбитое плечо Мукуро ему уже вправил.  
— Я вдруг подумал, — Мукуро беспокойно облизнул разбитую нижнюю губу, — может быть, тебе на самом деле нравятся женщины?  
— Нет, — хмуро сказал Кёя и посмотрел на кровавые разводы на руке. — Они царапаются.

Это Мукуро не успокоило; для того, чтобы успокоиться окончательно, ему пришлось на следующий день посетить магазин товаров для взрослых — потому что от применения иллюзий Кёя отказывался категорически — и купить там оборудование для проведения эксперимента.  
Эксперимент показал, что искусственные члены Кёе тоже не слишком нравятся, но все же отвлек Мукуро от мрачных мыслей и занял остаток дня и начало ночи.

Утром позвонил Верде.  
— Ну что, — бодро спросил он, — не передумал? А то мало ли.

Когда Мукуро приехал в лабораторию, Верде был деловит, оживлен и готов к работе.  
— Как-то ты неосторожно, — без одобрения пробормотал он, окидывая Мукуро изучающим взглядом, — вот эта вся красота останется. И на шее тоже.  
— Ничего, потом заживет, — безмятежно сказал Мукуро, залезая на кресло. Он едва не опоздал из-за того, что Кёя хотел последний раз увидеть его в платье, а потом без — и чувствовал себя так умиротворенно и спокойно, словно только что убил человек двадцать.  
Пять минут спустя, когда кресло выехало из установки Верде на яркий свет, умиротворение исчезло так стремительно, будто его и вовсе не было.  
— Верде, — угрожающе сказал Мукуро, садясь и чувствуя, как вздрагивает никуда не девшаяся грудь, — если ты опять...  
— Это не я, — Верде появился из-за установки. По его лицу Мукуро отчетливо понял, что можно начинать беспокоиться. — Это вы.  
Мукуро свел брови, ожидая продолжения.  
— Я, конечно, могу вернуть тебе твое тело, Мукуро, но не представляю, к чему это приведет, — сказал Верде, и в его голосе Мукуро услышал сдержанный восторг настоящего ученого. — Потому что, видишь ли... В общем, зря вы не стали предохраняться.


End file.
